The Wedding Night
by FullMetalPrincess
Summary: Itachi and Hinata's wedding night. Warning: This is a LEMON, and a very fluffy one.


_**Oookay, so FF deleted this because it included adult content. (Um, no shit. That's why it's rated M) But anyway, I'm re-uploading it now. **_

_**As always, I own nothing, don't sue me.**_

* * *

**Wedding Night **

**(AKA, This Is It: Extended)**

Itachi stood seemingly stoic at the head of the crowd waiting along with them for his bride. The bright sun shone off his smoky black montsuki, glaring a sharp red where the rays touched the emblazed family crest on his haori. Sasuke stepped to stand slightly beside his brother.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Itachi half-scoffed, "I've been waiting my whole life for this."

Smirking, Sasuke stepped back to stand next to their father in the first row.

The Hyuuga elder looked at Itachi, "It is time, Itachi-san." Itachi nodded before Elder cleared his throat,

"Hello, and welcome. Thank you for being here on such a momentous day. Today, for the first time in history, the two most powerful clans in Konoha will finally unite. Today, we celebrate the union of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." The Hyuuga elder paused for the crowd's applause, "Please be seated, and let us make welcome for our bride, Hyuuga Hinata."

For once, Hiashi looked at his daughter without malice. Even he had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her shiromuku wrapped her in a white gleam, like fresh snow fall. He only wished her mother were there to lower her veil.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" She smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Father."

"Wait," He looked at her, and for a single, fleeting moment, he smiled. His long fingers eased her fragile veil over her eyes. "Now, you're ready."

Wistful music lofted softly through the garden, announcing her arrival. Her hands clutched nervously at Hiashi's arm as they walked towards her groom. She tried to keep her pace steady. Many appreciative murmurs could be heard as she passed, glowing like a goddess. Through her veil, she could see Itachi watching her. Her heart began to race, and she felt blood redden her cheeks.

The closer they became the more lightheaded Hinata felt. She thought she might pass out. But then, the music stopped. She was standing in front of Itachi and the elder, with her father to her side. Itachi bowed, deep and practiced, to Hiashi, and Hiashi returned the gesture before turning to sit with Hanabi and the other Hyuugas.

The elder pressed a cup of sake into each of their palms and bowed his head. In silence, Itachi and Hinata intertwined their arms, tipping the sake into one another's mouth. The elder smiled then,

"Uchiha Itachi, repeat after me; _This woman I marry._"

"This woman I marry."

_I will love this person, respect her, console her, help her. Until death, I promise my fidelity."_

I will love this person, respect her, console her, help her. Until death, I promise my fidelity."Itachi smiled, staring into Hinata's wide eyes, "Chikai masu."

Tears were threatening to pour from Hinata's eyes. Behind her veil, she gazed in awe at the man in front of her, unable to believe that this day, the one she'd waited years for, was finally happening. And that this man, who was so kind and handsome and gentle, was saying those words to her. Though repeated and traditional, she knew Itachi's promise ran true.

"Hinata Hyuuga." The elder interrupted her thoughts, "Please repeat after me; _This man I marry."_

"This man I marry."

_I will love this person, respect him, console him, help him. Until death, I promise my fidelity."_

I will love this person, respect him, console him, help him. Until death, I promise my fidelity."

The elder smiled, his ancient white eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Uchiha Itachi, will you marry this woman and become her partner? Will you in peaceful times, in war times, in sickness and in health, give your love, respect, comfort and help to her? Do you swear to fulfill this promise until death relieve your burden?"

"Hai, chikaimasu."

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry this man and become his partner? Will you in peaceful times, in war times, in sickness and in health, give your love, respect, comfort and help to him? Do you swear to fulfill this promise until death relieve your burden?"

"Hai, ch-chikaimasu."

"Itachi," Elder said, "you may now kiss your bride."

Itachi took a small step towards Hinata, lifting his hands to the sides of her short veil. As he pulled it up, her eyes were drawn into his. Ebony met ivory and he flashed her a smile that sent her pulse racing. His forehead touched hers delicately.

"This is it, Love." She smiled back, letting him take her shaking hands and pull her body to his.

"Yeah."

The millimeter between them closed, and Hinata felt her head spin and her knees give way. Itachi pulled her deeper into him, feeling her pulse against his own. She was dizzying, intoxicating. He slowly parted from her, but never looked away from those colorless eyes.

Elder held out his arms in a grandeur motion, "For the first time, please give welcome to the blended clan union, Uchiha Itachi and Hinata." The guests blew up in an uproar of applause, cheering for both the couple and for the beginning of a new era.

It was late when Itachi stepped into a building on the East side of town, with Hinata in his arms. It was somewhat isolated, but large and spacious. Hinata could see the sun beginning to set over the mountains. It was beautiful.

"Welcome home, Love." She stared up at him with starry eyes.

"Home?" He chuckled and gently put her on her own two feet.

"Yes. I know you didn't want to live in either of our families compounds. So, I thought we should start our own."

"Itachi-kun…" Tears poured down Hinata's face, falling to the bamboo floor with tiny plinks. Itachi just smiled down at her, raising his hands to cup her cheeks.

"What do you say?" His thumbs smeared the drops from her face, "Our own place for our own little clan. A place for the first Uchiha-Hyuugas to make a home." He paused to tilt his head at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Itachi-kun!" She flung herself at him, knocking him to the ground with the surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead rested on his.

"I love you, Itachi. More than anyth-." Her whisper brushed his lips as he kissed her, cutting of her words. When he laid his head back on the floor, she was blushing like she'd never been kissed. Itachi thought about the first time he'd kissed her eight years ago. It had all been so innocent then. He'd never imagined that that little awkward girl would become such a beautiful, strong woman. He'd never thought that this woman would become his wife.

His hair was disheveled, his haori had slipped open and Hinata was sitting on his stomach. But Itachi Uchiha could not have been happier. That moment, looking into the eyes of the girl her loved, knowing they were going to spend the rest of their lives living and loving each other, was now more than just a dream.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata broke him out of his reverie. "Why are you crying?"

He smiled, "Because this can't be real." She smiled and shook her head.

"This is real," Hinata slid her hands to touch his chest where the haori left it bare, "This is it, Itachi-kun. The rest of our lives." She was grinning like she'd won a prize. Itachi found her smile infectious. His hands settled around her waist, pulling her down for yet another kiss.

"I love you, Uchiha Hinata." Hinata inhaled sharply, and then smiled again.

"Say it again."

"I love you?" Itachi popped up an inquisitive brow.

"No. My name," She blushed, reducing her voice to an embarrassed whisper, "Say my name again." Itachi sat up, keeping her straddled across his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting just above her hips.

**.MATURE CONTENT STARTS HERE.**

"Uchiha Hinata," He leaned her into him, breathing her name into her ear, "Uchiha Hinata." He kissed the shell of her ear and she quivered. She felt him smile against her ear. His lips kissed a trail down Hinata's neck, stopping at the collar of her shiromuku. He brought up a hand to pull it aside, but paused. Hinata felt him hesitate.

"Itachi-kun." She pulled his face up to meet hers. Obsidian melted into pearl as their eyes locked. Itachi dropped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Love. I shouldn't push you." He leaned back, but Hinata grabbed his shoulders.

"Itachi-kun. It's okay. I want you to." She gave him a smile that made his heart pound. "Besides," she laughed, "it's our wedding night."

Itachi smiled, bringing his face back up to hers. "I love you."

When he kissed her again it was slow and soft. His hands came up to begin pushing the shiromuku aside. His kisses drifted lower down her chin, over her jaw, down her neck. Hinata let out a whimper as his lips ghosted across her collar bone. Her hands twisted into Itachi's hair, pulling it free from its tie. Teeth nipped lightly at the hollow of her neck.

"Mm. 'Tachi-kun." He gave a low hum.

"I love it when you say my name."

His tongue dragged up her neck, sending heat through her stomach. Still nipping and licking her neck, Itachi brought his hands to the front of her shiromuku, pulling the fabric apart. Hinata felt the air hit her chest and she whimpered again. Itachi slid his tongue lower, into the valley between her breasts. He pushed the fabric off of her shoulders, reaching around to snap the hook of her bra. Hinata gasped as Itachi ran his tongue over her left nipple. His calloused thumb ran in circles around her right mound.

"Mmm! Itachi!"

Hinata pulled on his hair, her face flushed with arousal.

Slowly, Itachi tilted her backwards onto the floor. He left her chest only to kiss her deeply, running his fingers though her hair. Hinata moaned softly into his mouth, moving her hands to pull at his haori.

"C-can this…come off?" Itachi smiled at her.

"Of course."

She watched in awe as he stripped himself of his haori. When he was done, he lowered himself back over her. He looked at the woman under him. Her shiromuku was splayed open, displaying her large breasts, her slim waist and her tiny white panties over her full hips. Itachi licked his lips, and almost groaned when he felt Hinata run her hands up his chest. Her touches were shy, but determined. She drew her nails over his stomach, and this time he couldn't stop the groan that left his throat. He could have sworn he saw her smirk as she pulled him down to her, kissing his jaw. Another groan escaped Itachi as Hinata dragged her nails over his shoulder blades.

Itachi's hand slid from her hip to the inside of her thigh. She gave a gasp that turned to a moan as he ran a finger over her thinly veiled sex.

"Mm, you're so wet, Hina." She whined as he drug his fingers over her, pulling the elastic of her panties slowly downward. Once they were on the floor next to them Itachi kissed her again. Hinata moaned when she felt Itachi's fingers over her bare slit.

"A-ah!"

He silenced her with another kiss, working his fingers up and down her slit. There was another moan as he entered her with one finger, slowly curling it back towards him. Hinata's moans turned into fast pants. His thumb rubbed gentle circles over her clit. Suddenly, he stopped. Hinata opened her eyes to see him dipping his head between her knees.

"Itachi!" She tried to close her legs, her face red with both embarrassment and arousal. Itachi just chuckled and pushed her knees apart again.

"It's alright, Love. Let me make you feel good." Slowly, Hinata nodded and Itachi lowered himself. His tongue flicked out and Hinata saw white.

"Ah! 'Ta-ah-chi!"

Itachi worked his tongue at a quick pace, lapping at her entrance then up to make swirls around her clit. He tasted her sweet juices begin to trickle and her legs began to shake.

"I-Itachi! Stop! I-ah!"

The heat between Hinata's legs was becoming unbearable. Unconsciously, her hips forced her sex harder into Itachi's mouth. He accepted it enthusiastically, gripping her buttocks to keep her half-suspended. The friction was bliss; too much of it. Hinata screamed when she came. The short squirt of fluid was lapped up by Itachi's eager mouth, still teasing her clit as his wife came down from her climax.

"Itachi-kun."

Hinata pulled his face up to hers to kiss him, tasting her own juices on his lips. His tongue shared her sweet fluid with hers. Itachi dropped his body onto hers, lightly pushing his hips forward. Hinata gasped, her clear eyes snapping to his. Ebony eyes were filled with a hazy lust. She followed his gaze down to his own boxers. The close-fitting fabric was stretched tightly outwards with his arousal.

"U-um. Itachi-kun. D-do you want…?" Hinata couldn't finish the question. Instead she stopped and brought her shaking fingers to the edge of his boxers. She swallowed and peeled the cloth away. Itachi watched in silence, wordlessly helping as his love removed his last article of clothing. When he was on his knees, looking at her below him, she gave him a nervous smile, then a nod. He lowered himself onto his forearms, staring into her eyes. Boldly, he entered her. She winced, but quickly recovered as Itachi began to move.

She twisted her fingers into his hair and crushed his lips into hers. He moaned into her mouth. His hips drove his member into her at an almost inhuman speed, unable to restrain himself. She locked her ankles around his back, forcing her walls to tighten. Itachi threw back his head in a moan, pounding into her deeper. Her slick walls around his cock were like nothing Itachi had ever felt. Her loud whimpers and moans only spurred him to go faster. Her breasts began to bounce with the recoil as he slammed into her.

Hinata could feel the heat building in her once more. Every thrust Itachi drove into her closer to the edge. Her whole body began to shake again, the heat spreading to the tips of her toes and the roots of her hair. Itachi's cock slammed into her again and again. She could feel herself convulsing around him. Release hit her like a tsunami, wracking her entire body with pleasure.

"Ahh! MmM! Itachi!"

Itachi moaned when her felt her cum around his cock, her walls gripped him, seemed to pull him deeper into her heat. He rammed his cock harshly in and out of her, becoming undeniably close to his orgasm. Her body was still quivering from her climax, spasmodically tightening around him, pushing him over the final line. His orgasm came so forcefully, he cried out, spilling his cum into her.

There was an untainted silence in which Itachi dipped his head down to kiss her. Hinata smiled into the kiss, still slightly dazed from bliss. He rolled off of her to lay on his back, his gaze never leaving her face.

"Hinata?" He pulled himself up onto his elbows to look at her.

"Hai?" He grinned.

"This is it." She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" He laughed and reached out a hand to take hers.

"Welcome to the rest of our lives."

* * *

_**I'm desperate to know how my first lemon scene goes over. Please let me know what I can improve on, what I did well, ANYTHING. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Also, I apologize for the crazy-ass formatting.  
-Princess**_


End file.
